


Change

by girlagainsthumanity



Series: Magic aboard the Waverider [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Magical Power, Nightmares, Post s05e09, Premonitions, Sadness, Sara’s magical power, Season 5 Spoilers, Trauma, or post s05e10 if you count Crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23974345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlagainsthumanity/pseuds/girlagainsthumanity
Summary: Season 5 Spoilers——A short on how Sara’s power begins to disrupt her life.
Relationships: Sara Lance & Ava Sharpe, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Series: Magic aboard the Waverider [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761727
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	Change

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I am awful at summaries. It’s been a few years since I’ve posted and roughly the same since I’ve last written. However, randomly at 12:30am, I got this idea.
> 
> Enjoy.

_No._

_I see them all. I want to move, to help but I can’t. I’m frozen. It’s going slow. I could help. But I can’t move._

_I watch as Ava is fighting our ex ship-sharer, our previous teammate, our friend, Charlie. Now known as Clotho. Ava is hesitant - I can tell by her posture, slightly slouching, her lack of actually fighting back but rather focus on defending herself from each one of Char- no Clotho, each one of Clotho’s blows. Ava is saying something to her but I can’t hear. Clotho doesn’t respond, she just keeps up her attack, which is keeping Ava on her toes._

_I turn my head slightly to the left and I watch as Astra, John and Nate fighting Atropos, while Mick is broken. He’s kneeling over Lita’s body; the usually abrasive, aggressive, wanting-to-light-everything-on-fire man reduced to tears as he’s begging his daughter to come wake up. It’s clear Atropos used her powers as the blood still drips from Lita’s mouth. I look up and see John trying to cast a spell, while Astra and Nate are trying to distract Atropos. But she isn’t falling for it. I recognise what she’s doing, one eye on John, the other on Astra and steeled-up Nate. Her eyes land on me, no hint of fear, sadness for the death of the young girl, or anything. Her eyes don’t linger on me for too long but I know something bad is about to happen._

_Something bad._

_My head moves to the right. There I see Behrad and Zari, trying to get to Lachesis who is bringing back encores, while on earth, each one with a Hell weapon. Right now, they are fighting four of them. I’m not sure how they‘re doing it, but Behrad and Zari are both using the air totem and physically fighting the encores. Both of them are untrained and for some of the encores, would be clearly no match if they didn’t have the totem but that doesn’t stop them. Behrad is using anything, currently a Hell Gun from Bonnie, or maybe Clyde. I can’t remember. Zari, however, she’s holding her own, throwing punches and kicks. Lachesis smiles, knowing that they are struggling to keep up with all the encores she’s throwing at them, using them as her own personal army._

_I watch all of them, my whole team. Fighting, trying to be strong, frozen to grieve an unbelievable loss. I want to be in the fight, I want to help them but I can’t move. They are all tired, exhausted. Ava is out of breath, her movements sloppy, not like the trained professional she usually is. Nate is back to his flesh-body, the only reason for that is due to fatigue. Astra has been thrown clear across the opening, unconscious but somehow I know alive. John is still putting up a fight but he’s alone and Atropos doesn’t see him as a threat, barely even looking at him. I mean, she’s a Fate. He can’t exactly kill her with a spell or send her to hell. Then there’s Zari and Behrad, trapped by a circle of 12 encores, no more Hells weapons at their disposal._

_That’s when I see Clotho throw Ava backwards, clearly winding Ava, who is gasping for air. Atropos, I’m not sure what she does but there’s a bright light that radiates from her, like what she did to me but somehow different. I feel my eyes burn with tears as I see Nate and John fall to the ground._

_Atropos summons her sisters and they all approach me, but I still can’t move. Why can’t I move? Lachesis is on my right, the being who used to finish all my liquor, Clotho on my left and then Atropos directly in front of me. My eyes automatically land on Clotho, hoping to see something of Charlie in her eyes. But I don’t. There’s no hint of Charlie’s flirtatious smirk or the smell of some hard liquor or rebellious spark in her eyes. Instead they are just cold. The thing she was terrified of._

_I feel an ice cold grip across my jaw, forcing my head back to Atropos. Her face neutral until a smirk grows across her face._

_“You are something new.” Her voice runs a shiver down my spine. “Destiny spins all around you. You are the anomaly that we cannot end.”_

_She smile grows but it’s something bitter and twisted. I’ve seen it before, in the League. When they never had any light, just a core of evil._

_My eyes move away from Atropos’ face as I see Ava behind her. Then I see the tip of the sword, clear through Atropos’ torso. But there is no blood, no scream, no fall but the anger is clear._

_My heart drops._

_Ava... she’s in trouble._

_I know that look._

_I’ve had that look._

_My heart begins to race as she turns to Ava._

_“You don’t belong here.” Lachesis says. I want to tell Ava to run but I’m frozen. I’m fighting but I can’t move._

_I watch Atropos, the same light she used on me but directed at Ava._

_I finally scream but it’s too late._

_The blood leaks from Ava’s mouth, nose, eyes and ears..._

_I finally hear Ava but it’s not a sound I ever wanted to hear._

_She’s screaming my name piercingly loud..._

_... until she drops._

_Then the light fades._

_And she’s gone._

_And my world is gone. My light had disappeared and I’m left alone in pitch black._

_“Ava!” I scream as I drop to the floor. I’m free, I can move but it’s too late._

_I couldn’t save my team, the family I grew to love... I couldn’t save the love of my life._

_“Ava... please don’t leave me.” I’m crying._

_I want to be with her but I can’t even see my hands in front of me. It’s too dark... without Ava, it’s too dark._

_“Sara?” The voice is distorted. I barely recognise my own name. “Sara!” It’s more commanding this time, and almost familiar. I look up but still can’t see. “Sara, come back to me!”_

My eyes open and I gasp for air, feeling completely winded. Something is touching me and I push it away, sitting up. That’s when I see Ava, sitting at the foot of the bed, hunched over crying.

This isn’t... this isn’t now.

Was that the future?

“Sara.”

I feel my a pain across both my hands. Why is she crying? Why am I seeing this? I’m still breathing quickly, still not regaining my breath, which is... unusual. I notice the door opens and Zari walks in. She looks... broken. Like when she first found out Behrad died. She’s clearly been crying.

“Sara.”

My head turns to the right and I _almost_ see her but not quite before I feel myself being re-enticed to the scene in front of me. Zari kneels in front of Ava. I notice Zari is wearing all black, very uncharacteristic of her. She hugs Ava.

“Sara!”

I hear some rustling to my right again but I can’t focus on whatever or whoever is making the noise.

I feel something touching my face and my vision turns tinted to a dark brown. I touch my face, feeling the sunglasses. Zari and Ava fade from the foot of the bed. Thank goodness John put the spell on them.

“Sara!” I notice the light on and I look around and see I’m in my bedroom on the Waverider. I finally turns to the right and I see her, _my Ava_. “Sara, can- can you see me?”

I look at her up and down before running my fingers down the sides of her face. “Your here.” My voice is a whisper between the gasps.

“I’m gonna get Charlie and John okay? Just stay here-” She moves, leaving the bed but I grab her arm, the warm, very alive arm.

“No!” My vision is blurred because of the tears I didn’t even realise were falling. She turns her head, the concern written all over her face. “If your real, don’t leave me.”

She turns fully back into bed. “I’m here, Sara. I’m not going anywhere.” She pulls me into the crook of her neck and I smell my Ava. The smell of my vanilla body lotion, which she decided is now hers, and the lavender scented hair conditioner she loves. I hear the sob as I close my eyes tightly.

“Sara... what happened?” She’s concerned, scared. But I can’t answer. “Baby, whatever it is, I’m here. I’m okay and we can fight whatever it is.” Her words of comfort make me cry harder. “We’ll tell everyone, especially John and Charlie, okay? I’m sure he’ll think of a spell to help you sleep and, uh, do whatever else creepiness he does to help us. And Charlie can help us drink until he figures it out.” _Until she’s Clotho._

I pull away from her to look her in her eyes, something she can’t do with me anymore. “I don’t know how much longer I can do this...”

She smiles me; the smile when nothing’s okay but she wants it to be and she wants me to know it will be. She uses her thumbs to wipe my wet cheeks. “It’s going to be okay, Sara. I won’t stop until it is.”

I look away from her. _She has no idea what’s going to happen._ I can’t lose her. I can’t lose the best person I’ve ever met, the only person I’ve truly loved.

“Hey, look at me,” her warm hand cups my face. “We have changed history so many times. You have literally rewritten the universe.”

She smiles at me and this time, it’s a true smile. She believes what she’s saying and I believe her.

“There is nothing we can’t fight together. _Nothing_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment, letting me know what you think!


End file.
